


I am the Earth, She is the Glorious Sun

by lazerwaifu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Yoosung Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerwaifu/pseuds/lazerwaifu
Summary: Yoosung is embarrassed about trying something new. You help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanna do is kiss yoosung's dumb face ugh

Yoosung had been acting strangely around you.

 

It had started about a week ago. You had walked into your shared apartment one night after class, yelling out an “I’m home!” as you set down your stuff.

 

You got no response, which was unusual when Yoosung was home. You immediately started feeling worry knot in your stomach. You looked in both the kitchen and the living room for him before walking down the hallway towards your shared bedroom. “Yoosung?” You called out again.

 

You could now hear shuffling coming from the room in front of you. You cautiously reached a hand out to grip the doorknob, slowly opening the door.

 

Yoosung was sitting on the bed, pillow over his lap, face red. He was panting heavily, laptop at his side. “H-Hey babe! I didn’t hear you were home!”

 

You let out a relieved sigh. Some may say you worry too quick, but that’s what happens after your boyfriend comes back from a secret mission with no sight in one of his eyes. His safety is constantly on your mind.

 

It was pretty obvious what he had been doing. The pillow hiding his crotch kind of gave it away. It wasn’t the first time you had walked in on him in the few months you had lived together, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

 

You walked over to the side of the bed as he tried to talk to you. “How was your d-”

 

You grabbed Yoosung’s face and kissed him, a surprised noise escaping his mouth. It took him a second to respond, kissing you back and putting his hands on your waist when he did. You gave a small nip to his lower lip before pulling back. “Need some help?”

 

He stared at your lips for a few seconds before blushing and nodding, pulling you onto the bed with him.

 

 

Since then, he had been acting weird. You would catch him staring at you, and instead of smiling or kissing you like he usually did when you caught him, he would instead look away, flustered. He’d space out when you’d be talking to him, looking at you, but not listening. You hadn’t had sex since that night. Not that you two were constantly getting it on, but you were still in the honeymoon phase and crazy about each other, so going without sex for a week was strange.

 

You couldn’t do it anymore. You were starting to get worried. You sat on the couch, waiting for Yoosung to get home from school. You nervously checked the RFA app, wanting the time to pass quicker. Of course, no one was on. You tossed your phone on the couch cushion next to you and crossed your legs, fiddling your thumbs and trying not to overthink.

 

The front door opened then, revealing Yoosung with his keys in his hands. He walked in and set them down on the table by the door. “Honey, I’m ho-” He stopped himself, noticing you on the couch and smiling. “Oh! You’re right there!”

 

You smiled back at him and patted the spot next to you on the couch. “Come here.”

 

He tilted his head in confusion, but still dropped his stuff by the door and then sat down closely beside you. “Is everything okay?”

 

You grabbed on of his hands in yours, holding it. “Of course it is! And even if it isn’t, we’ll work through it.” You smiled at him, he gave you one back, although it looked a little confused.

 

You squeezed his hand before you spoke. “So, what’s up?”

 

He tilted his head to the side again. “What do you mean?”

 

“Something’s going on. You’ve been overthinking. What’s wrong?”

 

He stared at you for a few seconds before blushing and looking away. “O-Oh. That.”

 

Your eyebrows furrow at his reaction, and your free hand goes up to run your fingers through Yoosung’s hair reassuringly. He closes his eyes and exhales at the feeling.

 

You both sit like that for a minute before you speak again. “I love you more than anything, Yoosung. You can tell me anything.”

 

“I love you too…” He pushed his head into your hand a little more, his eyes still closed. His face was tinted pink.

 

“Is it something at school? One of your professors again?”

 

“No…”

 

“Is it something with your eye?”

 

“No, nothing like that…”

 

“The RFA? LOLOL? Your guild members?”

 

“N-No, not-”

 

“Is someone bullying you? If someone besides me and Seven is messing with you i swear I’ll-”

 

“N-No! it’s-- I’m-- I-I want you to sit on my face!” He finally stuttered out, face red and eyes shut tight at his exclamation.

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

It was probably unhealthy how fast all the blood in your body rushed to your face.

 

If you could describe your sex life with Yoosung in one word, it would be… well, loving. But if you could choose a second word, it would be _vanilla_. You two had never tried anything out of the ordinary, really. Every position you had sex in, you were face to face with each other. Leaving hickeys and marks where others would see them is probably the naughtiest thing you two did.

 

So him saying this was a little surprising.

 

The pang of arousal you felt in between your legs when he said it let you know you weren’t against it, though.

 

It wouldn’t even be the first time he’s eaten you out, as he did it often (you hit the jackpot for boyfriends, what could you say), but the idea of being on top of him, lowering yourself onto his face, smothering him with your-

 

“I’m sorry!” Yoosung shouted, taking your lack of response as a negative. His hand was gripping yours tightly. “I know it’s lewd, and weird, but-”

 

“No, Yoosung-” You started.

 

“I saw it in a video and I-I can’t stop thinking about it now! I’m a pervert, i’m sorry-”

 

“Yoosung!” You yelled his name, trying to stop his panicked rambling.

 

He looked you in the eyes for the first time since his confession. You could see the fear of rejection in them.

 

“It’s okay,” You said, smiling at him. “I’ll do it.”

 

He blinked at you in shock. “What?”

 

“Th-That sounds really hot to me. I’m into it. Let’s do it.” You tried to sound confident, but you could feel the heat radiating from your face.

 

He continued to stare, searching your face to see if you were teasing him. You weren't.

 

His entire face lit up with joy, leaning in and kissing you sweetly. He pressed his forehead to yours after, rubbing your noses together. "I love you!"

  
You grinned at him. "I love you too. Nerd."

  
He grinned back at you, then tugged you on top of him and laid back on the couch.

  
Now lying on top of Yoosung, your faces still pressed together, you kissed him heatedly. The want you had for him suddenly felt like it was overflowing out of you. You wanted to ram your face against his until he became dizzy. You wanted to be so close to him that you couldn't tell where he ended and you began.

  
His tongue grazed your lower lip, telling you he wanted entrance. You happily gave it to him. Kissing Yoosung was always nice. His lips were soft and he never used too much tongue. He was a natural, really. You two stayed on the couch and made out for an embarrassingly long amount of time. By the time you were sitting up to take off your shirt, you were both panting, and you could feel his hardness pressed against your thigh.

 

You shed your bra along with your shirt. Yoosung stared up at you in awe, eyes wide and face pink. He did this almost every time you undressed in front of him. You’d be a hypocrite if you complained about it. You did the same thing to him.

 

His hands ran along your sides a few times before making their way to your breasts. His thumbs rubbed over your nipples gently at first, but soon became more firm the longer he had his hands on you. Soft little moans escaped your mouth. You’d be more embarrassed about them if Yoosung wasn’t looking at you so heatedly.

 

You felt embarrassingly wet after just kissing and a few minutes of him playing with you. “Now,” He said breathlessly. “I need you now, please,” He begged.

 

You nodded, his pleas for you making the tips of your ears red. He helped you get out of your pants and underwear, then scooted you up so you’d be sitting on his chest. You were already wet enough that you were worried you’d leave a spot on his hoodie. The thought of it made you want to hide your face in your hands, but also made the heat in your stomach tighten and increase.

 

“Ready?” He asked, looking directly at your crotch, anticipation clearly on his face.

 

You nodded, but hesitated. Despite the look on his face, you suddenly felt a little self conscious. “Yoosung… You want this? You want me to do this to you?”

 

You felt his hands grip your hips, rubbing small circles on your skin with his thumb, smiling at you reassuringly when you looked at him. “Y-Yes, i want it so bad… I want _you_ so bad, please…” The way he sounded when he begged made the fire inside you burn even brighter. You sat up on your knees, scooted forward a little, and lowered yourself down on his mouth.

 

His tongue did one long lick from your entrance to your clit, and you immediately had to hold onto the arm of the couch to keep steady. He did this a few times more, teasing you. Your groan of frustration morphed into a stuttering gasp as he suddenly sucked on your clit, your hips grinding down on him instinctually.

 

You opened your mouth to apologize for doing that so suddenly, but the loud moan that came out of Yoosung stopped you, the vibrations from it causing your hips to stutter. “Y-Yoosung…” You moaned his name, causing him to attack your clit even more than he already was.

 

You felt yourself unraveling, reaching the edge quickly. You looked down at Yoosung and almost gasped at the sight. He was staring at you, the lust in his eyes burning. Most of him was being covered by you, but you could still see evidence of yourself on him, your wetness on him all the way to the apples of his cheeks. Seeing Yoosung covered in your essence while his gaze stared at you with such intensity, you came. You grinded down on his mouth, not caring anymore because of your orgasm. Your whole body shook and it took almost all your energy not let all of your weight fall on Yoosung. He nursed you through it, licking up the wetness from your entrance as you recovered after.

 

Through the haze of the afterglow, you felt Yoosung move underneath you, reach for something in one of the cubbies of your coffee table, and heard something uncap. The wet _shlick shlick shlick_ sound that came a few seconds later gave you an idea of what he was doing.

 

You ran a hand through his hair, about to make a comment about taking care of him now, before feeling him lick your oversensitive clit again. You gasped loudly, legs shaking, hand clenching in his hair. His tongue was delicate at first, but quickly got rougher again. His fingernails dug into your hip, trying to push you down on his face even more.

 

Everything felt like too much. You couldn’t help the whines and whimpers escaping your mouth even if you wanted to. He stopped gripping your hip, instead bringing his fingers to your entrance, easily sliding two fingers into you.

 

Loud moans were coming from Yoosung too now, the sound of him jerking off getting faster. He curled his fingers inside you, trying to get to that hidden spot inside you. It took him a minute to find it, but when he did you screamed in pleasure, falling apart as your second orgasm hit you.

 

Your legs finally gave out as you came, shaking uncontrollably. Most of your weight was on Yoosung now, and while usually you would be concerned and try to pick yourself back up, your orgasm ridden brain just couldn’t produce the thought. Tears were streaming down your cheeks, but you had no idea when they started. Your whole body felt like jelly.

 

A few seconds passed before you could move back and sit on Yoosung’s chest again. He was still jerking off, panting heavily and looking at you with lidded eyes, taking in what he just did to you. You scooted a little farther back on him so you could lean down and kiss him.

 

The kiss was sloppy, and the taste of yourself on him made you shudder again in your afterglow. You could tell from his whines that he was close. You broke the kiss and started licking your wetness off his face.

 

That seemed to do it for him, a loud moan falling from his lips as you felt him shudder and shake, his hips twitching from his orgasm.

 

You spread small kisses across his face as he came down. A few seconds of silence passed, just the sound of you two breathing. Then Yoosung started laughing, looking at you and grinning. “That was…” He trailed off, like he couldn’t think of a word to describe what just happened.

 

You grinned back at him, knowing what he meant. “Yeah.”

 

“So you liked it then?” He sounded excited, eyes looking at you hopefully.

 

You laughed and kissed his nose. “Yes, i liked it. I liked it a lot, actually.”

 

You got off of him, and he scooted back on the couch to make room for you. You were about to snuggle up to him, or at least until you two decided to clean up, before something caught your eye. You snorted and started laughing. He looked at you in confusion until you pointed down at his hoodie, not able to contain the giggles within you.

 

Yoosung’s classic blue hoodie was a disaster, from the wet spot you left near his chest and the cum he got on the lower part of it.

 

“Aw come on, i just washed this!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! the title is from bo burnham's "right brain/left brain" song/performance.  
> i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
